Firsts
by Founded2013
Summary: Yeah! My first request-series-thingy! Too much to explain in the summary! Read the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Firsts Wow... It's been so long since I wrote anything. Really though. I'm glad to be back and I'm really looking forward to this series. What I want to do is to write a shitton of lemons that haven't been written before. i.e. The first chapter of this (which is my own little request) is F OC x F Meganium. You know, stuff that nobody's considered writing yet. Now, as with everything in life, there are some rules. They are as follows:

NO: Rape, Bondage, BDSM, Toys, Threesomes/Orgies, Pokemon under 2 feet tall, Weird fetishes (piss, shit, feet, snot, etc.), Human x Human, or Characters from the anime/games.

I WILL DO: Tentacles, Yuri, Straight, Pokephilia (Duh), Pokemon x Pokemon, Sluts, Incest, Futanari, and Multi-chaptered selections.

I might do yaoi in the future, but until stated otherwise, it's a no.

Now, if you've seen a unique pairing in the past that you liked, I CAN switch the genders around. Say you find a lemon that's M Trainer x F Sceptile. I can change that to a yuri and have it be original. But, if you come in here requesting a lesbian Lopunny or something stereotypical like that, it's going to be a no.

So, get to brainstorming! Make me proud, peoples of the internet!

UPDATE:

Okay... Four requests in one day. That's a lot more than I expected. With numbers like that, there's no way I'll be able to keep up with all of 'em. So, every Thursday, I'll pick my personal favorite request that meets all of the above criteria and have it published the next week. If your request isn't picked, send it in again the next week! But don't send it in like a million times cuz that would be stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

Full Bloom

F OC X F MEGANIUM

ORIGINALITY: 9/10 (I found a straight Meganium pairing once. I have only seen about 5 pokephilia yuris, though.)

It had been some three months since I'd set off on my Pokemon journey with my Chikorita, Abby. In two weeks she'd evolved into a Bayleff, and in another three she was fully evolved into beautiful Meganium.

I'd caught five more Pokemon that I didn't pay much attention to over the course of my journey, and they helped me get through some of the tougher battles, but nobody helped me as much as Abby did. She'd beaten everyone she'd come across, pounding them like there was no tomorrow.

I'd actually completed my journey through Johto and Kanto about three weeks ago, but my Mom was under the impression that I was hunting for Suicune, when in reality, I'd caught him the second time I encountered him.

Why did I lie to my mother, you ask? Because I fell in love.

(Flashback)

It all started about a month ago when Abby and I were asleep in a hotel. Abby, who was a Bayleaf at the time, hopped up on my bed at two in the morning. She looked pretty shaken up, so I assumed she'd had a nightmare and let her sleep beside me. She cuddled up beside me and fell asleep a moment later, as did I.

But, I woke up about an hour later to something damp rubbing against my thigh. I looked down and saw that Abby was grinding her puffy snatch against my jean-clad thigh. I gasped as I realized what was happening, but I didn't stop her. Instead, I tried to gently wake her up.

"Abby... Abby... Wake up, girl," I whispered in her ear. Her eyes fluttered a bit before they opened wide and looked me in the eye. She momentarily stopped her grinding so she could readjust her position, and then started licking my neck in time with the grinding.

My inner thighs were drenched at this point, and I was so horny I thought I would explode. I had to do something about it.

"Abby. Stop for a second," I said, Abby giving me a confused look. I set her off the bed and stripped off my jeans and panties as quickly as I could and set her back on top of me. I desperately wrapped my thick thighs around her and began frantically grinding our wet vaginas together.

"Oh man... Abby... Abby... Abbyyyyyyyyyyyyyy," I moaned. "You're amaaaaaaaaaaazing..."

"Bay... Bay..."

I was lost in ecstasy. I wouldn't have ever guessed tribadism would never feel so good! Her pussy was so puffed up and soft... Oh man... It was unreal. The lube we got from our arousal made us grind together with no friction at all, which intensified the pleasure tenfold.

"Abby... O- oh man... I think... I think I'm gonna... Cu- AHHHHHHH!"

I was cut off from my hazy speech when Abby started rubbing her clitoris against mine.

"Bay... B-b-bay... LEAF!"

We both screamed as we came in unison, hugging each other tightly as we experienced a massive orgasm.

I went to sleep very satisfied that night, but also in questioning. Why had that turned me on so much? Was I gay? Or was I still straight?

I probably wouldn't have fallen asleep that night if Abby hadn't nuzzled her head against my neck and licked my cheek for the rest of the night.

A month later in present day, I had my sexuality completely figured out. I was 100% gay, and I was proud. And I'm pretty sure Abby, who was a Meganium by this point, was a lesbian, too. We hadn't ever had sex again after that faithful night, but we always talked about it. We hugged and kissed each other all the time, in public and behind closed doors.

My first kiss was with her; we just sat by the ocean, kissing each other in front of the setting sun. I wouldn't have guessed, but for a Meganium, Abby was a really good kisser. She used her tongue a lot, which easily overpowered mine. She was really passionate, too. She always got really intimate when we kissed and we'd oftentimes sleep together on those wonderful days.

I truly loved her. And she loved me just as much.

I'd beaten the Elite Four and completed my journey about two weeks ago, but I didn't want to go home. So, I called my Mom and told her I was off looking for Suicune, when in reality, I'd used my winnings from my journey to rent an apartment. It wasn't huge; I knew I'd have to ration out my winnings as long as I could. But, it was the perfect size for me and Abby.

Abby and I had started sleeping together in the Pokemon Centers where we stayed back in our "nomadic" days, but those were King Size beds, and since Abby was almost ten feet long when she laid down, the biggest mattress anyone made was a pretty cramped fit.

And the bed in my apartment was a twin sized mattress.

We'd slept on the floor for about a week, but I was waking up with really bad back pain, so I went to town and bought two queen sized air mattresses so we could cuddle in the dead of the night. The mattresses just fit in the living room, but were really fun to jump around on. It really made me feel like a little kid again.

(Back to the present. That flashback was way longer than I expected :P)

I'd had a really good day. Abby and I had gone to town, and I'd gotten my hair done while Abby got a bath at the groomer's. My plain brown hair had been transformed into a gorgeous display of bouncy curls, and the flower around Abby's neck, which had been starting to look dull, was now in full bloom.

We'd gone shopping, too. I got some really cute flip-flops and a couple pairs of flare jeans; my personal favorites. I'd gotten Abby some new food and a couple of new toys, which she enjoyed greatly.

I went back home happy and satisfied, but bored. And that boredom followed Abby and I through the rest of the day.

I looked up a guide for boredom, but it was filled with some of the stupidest stuff imaginable.

1.) Stare at the sun and see if it smiles at you.

2.) Put one thousand dollars in an envelope and send it to me. (Address listed)

3.) Go around inviting people to a party at a nonexistent address.

4.) Lock yourself in a room and slowly eat yourself to avoid starvation.

5.) Get high and drunk at the same time.

6.) Masturbate until you fall unconscious.

7.) Take your Pokemon to a field trip to a slaughterhouse and leave them to be butchered.

8.) Stop reading this list and actually do something productive.

9.) Spit at people walking on the ground below you.

10.) Watch some horror movies and see how long it takes to you to shit your pants.

11.) Try to teach your Pokemon to read this list.

And the list went on and on and on. I didn't read all of them, but I did scroll to the bottom and find that there were some three hundred terrible ideas on that list. How many people tried them I'll never know, but I hope none have.

Abby and I finally decided to go to the park. It was the middle of the summer, so I tried to stay in the shade while Abby sunbathed and tried to keep her flower in full bloom.

I eventually fell asleep against a tree, with Abby coming to my side a moment later. She laid down beside me a moment later with a soft thud, which woke me up for a moment, but only long enough for me to rest my head against hers. I drifted off to sleep again, peaceful thoughts of blooming flowers dancing on the insides of my eyelids as I slowly slipped away from reality.

I woke up to the sound of church bells. It was starting to get dim outside; it must have been eight. The church bells always rang at eight, signalizing the end of the day and the mergence into the darkness of night.

I woke Abby up and headed back to the apartment, feeling rested and relaxed. We walked up the stairs (Abby couldn't fit in the elevator) to the third floor and headed down the hall and into my room. It was all but night now; the sun's final glimmers of light barely peeking over the horizon.

I turned on the TV and switched it to the Pokemon League in Primetime and watched in awe as some child prodigy plowed through all of the Champ's lineup. It reminded me of when Abby and I had done the same, beating the Elite Four and Champ for all they were worth.

The kid made it past the champ with ease, and was inducted as the new champ just before the program ended.

"Ahhhhhh... Remember when that was us, Abby?" I asked, snaking my arms around her neck.

"Meg..." She replied in her own language, nuzzling her head against mine. It was so pleasant, me lying with my my best friend. I scooted down a bit and hugged her tighter, never wanting to let go.

"I love you Abby, you know that, don't you?" I asked, kissing her on the cheek. She nodded and placed her lips on mine, slowly but surely snaking her tongue into my mouth.

I moaned as she started to lick the inside of my cheek, marveling at the pleasure just a kiss was bringing.

I brought my vagina to her top right leg and slowly started grinding, not in control of my body anymore. Abby took notice and started to move her leg up and down, intensifying my pleasure. But my baggy jeans were getting in the way; preventing me from feeling all the pleasure that I could.

I slowly rose to my feet and stripped, exposing my naked body to one who had seen it a thousand times before.

I returned to my original position, but clinging to Abby harder now. I was too horny to stop now; I physically had to orgasm.

"Oh... Oh... Mmmmmph... Abby... Harder... Faster... More... More... MORE!" I cried as Abby started rubbing her leg against my drenched snatch faster, occasionally grinding against my clitoris.

I clawed at the back of Abby's neck as I could feel my orgasm impending, starting to lose control of my body. The pleasure was like nothing I'd ever felt from my late night quickes; this was so much better than masturbating. Just to have someone there with me, helping me and loving me, made it so much better.

"Abby... Oh... I'm-I'm so close... Abby... ABBY... ABBY!" I screamed as I came, grabbing onto Abby's neck so tightly she had to thrash her way out of my grasp to avoid choking.

I lied there beside Abby, crying softly as I basked in the afterglow. Abby, however, seemed sad.

"What's the matter, girl?" I asked softly, my face mere centimeters from hers.

"Nium" she replied, turning around and showing her dripping wet vagina. I hadn't realized how horny my grinding had made her, and now regretted taking advantage of her like that.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I'll make it up to you..." I said, slowly bringing my lips to Abby's puffy labia. I stuck out my tongue and took a long lick, causing Abby to cry out in pleasure. Encouraged by her positive reaction, I continued the cunnilingus, Abby all but screaming in ecstasy.

I smiled brightly as I realized how happy I was making my mate. She was clearly lost in euphoria, moaning like a wild animal as I licked her vagina with reckless abandon. Her clitoris was as engorged as it could be, being relatively out of place and two and a half inches long.

I slowly brought my palm to her dripping wet pussy and started to stroke her clit in time with my licks. She screamed real loud and then came, squirting wildly as she screamed in total ecstasy.

She collapsed onto her stomach, panting as she recovered from her massive orgasm. She looked beautiful lying there; so relaxed and fulfilled. I crawled over so I was eye level with her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You wanna go another round? Or do you wanna stop?" I asked softly, my snatch slowly starting to become wet again. She nodded slowly and rolled over on her back, my face lighting up as I realized what she wanted to do. The first time we mated replayed in my mind as I positioned my vagina above hers.

"I love you, Abby," I said for the thousandth time as I started to grind Abby and I's vaginas together. It was just like the first time. There was so much of our love juices that our vaginas slid over one another with absolutely no friction.

"AAAAH! ABBY! OH! ABBY! DON'T STOP!" I chanted, surely waking up the neighbors. But I didn't care. The only thing I could focus on was Abby, and making my lover feel as much pleasure as I was.

In a rush of sexual adrenaline, I grabbed Abby and rolled over so she was on top, wrapping my thick thighs around her as I felt her crushing weight on top of me. I loved it.

She bent her neck and kissed me full on, her tongue invading my mouth almost instantly. In response I started grinding our clits together, fighting for an orgasm.

I started sobbing. The pleasure was like nothing I'd ever felt before, and I'd never felt so loved and complete in my life, and I knew I never would again.

Abby rubbed her clit against mine one last time, and then we came. And we came so hard. I screamed louder than I'd ever screamed in my life, and I saw my life flash before me. I saw the first day i met her. I saw Abby and I kissing on the beach. I saw the first time we had sex. I saw the moment when we defeated the champion. But most importantly, I saw my lover right in front of me, screaming just as loud as I was.

"I love you so much, Abby. I'll never leave you..." I moaned as I slowly drifted off to sleep, Abby in my arms.

Fin.

Well, I must say I really enjoyed writing that! It's really cool to write something no one's wrote before. Remember, if you have any requests, leave them in your review or PM me about them. Until next week, seeya!


	3. Chapter 3

Lemony Currents F Flaaffy x M Croconaw Originality: 10/10 (I've never seen anything like this!) Themes: Straight Knotting Anal Play xxxxx I heard a knock at the door. It was quiet, but due to the silent nature of my place, it made its presence known. "Alex!" A voice called from outside. "You home?" Knowing instantly who it was, I darted to the door and opened it, revealing my girlfriend, a Flaaffy named Marilyn. "Marilyn!" I exclaimed as I wrapped my arms around her. She giggled and struggled to free herself from my hug, but to no avail. I carried her inside and shifted her around so I was carrying her bridal style, and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "Always the romantic," she sighed, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face against mine. "Well, I was supposed to have a rose in my mouth right now, but I left it upstairs," I replied, getting a hardy laugh from Marilyn. "It's great to see you, Alex," she said, freeing herself from my grasp and sitting down on the couch. I sat down beside her, wrapping my arm around her back. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed, obviously loving being around me. "What's on, Alex?" She asked, gesturing to the remote. I picked it up and started flipping through the channels, and finally found our favorite show: Cute Lil' Humans, which revolved around Pokemon that owned baby humans documenting all the cute things they did. By the time the show was over, the word "awwww" sounded rather strange due to the fact that it had been said so many times. I looked out the window to see it was dark out; time for Marilyn to get going. I reluctantly headed to the door and opened it for her, but she refused. "No, I'm staying here tonight," she said, shutting the door. "My parents aren't home tonight." She pushed herself against me and planted a big kiss on my lips, wrapping her arms around me and dragging me over to the couch. I happily obliged, returning her kiss and falling onto the couch with her. It was here that the kiss started to get sloppy, the two of us trying to French, but licking each other's faces more than our tongues. She started moaning real loud and wrapped her tail around my back, trying to tie us closer together. "Oh... So ya wanna be closer together, huh?" I asked, getting a vigorous nod in reply. With that, I resumed the kiss, but started rubbing up against her. She moaned some more, slowly getting louder. And she got louder. And louder. And louder. And louder. It took me about three minutes to realize what I was doing. I had been grinding my waist against her vagina, which would explain the strange wetness I'd been feeling. I moved up and looked her in the eye, and saw a look of desperation. I looked down at her snatch, which was puffed up and flat out drenched. That started to turn me on, and when she started rubbing my stiffening member, I was lost in lust. I subconsciously shifted so I could place my six-and-a-half incher into her burning cunt, and thrusted into her without a second thought. This wasn't the first time we'd done this. "Ohhhhhh... Alex... Sooo gooood..." She moaned, closing her eyes and grabbing onto me for dear life. That turned me on even more, and I started thrusting faster. "AHHH! Shit! Alex! I-I'm so clooooose!" I mentally scolded myself as I realized my mistake- I'd gotten her so close to orgasm from the grinding that she was almost ready to cum after just a minute of intercourse. "A-a-Alex! AleeeeEEEEXXXXX! AAAAALLLLLLEEEEEEXXXX! I'M CUMMIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNG!" Her pussy clamped down on my ruby colored member, milking it for all its worth. She looked back at me, disappointed that I hadn't orgasmed with her, and upset that I wouldn't be able to continue due to her being too we dative at this point. But then she had an idea. With a mischievous smirk, she started moving her tail and started pushing the bulb on the end up against my anus. "M-Marilyn... What are you-" I started. "Shhhh... Don't worry. I'll stop if you tell me to," she told me, and then pushed her tail all the way into my ass. I cried out in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure, never having my anus stimulated before. She wiggled the bulb around a bit, causing me to cry out from the surprise. "Marilyn... Oh man... That feels... Weird..." I moaned as she started wiggling her tail around faster. I kissed her, and she kissed back, not stopping the stimulation for a second. She continued for about ninety seconds, giggling to herself as she pleasured me. She hit my g-spot, and once she figured out just where it was, she focused all stimulation on my prostate. I couldn't hold back the screams of ecstasy, and started to tear up from the pleasure. I was super close to my orgasm; I had to be. I felt my knot beginning to swell up, and fulfilling her original will, shoved it in her. That was the last bit of stimulation required for me to go right over the edge, making me scream as I shot thick ropes of cum into her burning snatch. My knot began to swell further, tying the two of us together for what would be about half an hour. But, we didn't experience that half hour, because just a few minutes after I orgasmed, we fell asleep in each other's arms. xxxxxxx Alright, I know this one was terrible and rushed, but I couldn't work on this over the weekend. If I get a vacant week with no requests, I may go back and re-do this one. Again, thanks to FragHE for the idea, and check back every Wednesday to see the respective week's winner! Send in your requests and review! Seeya! 


End file.
